Field Guide to Detective Conan
by MagicConan14
Summary: What happens when you combine scientific descriptions with Detective Conan characters? Find out in my Field Guide to Detective Conan! Ongoing.
1. Teen Detectives and the Organisation

Here's a very different take on DC…the first 2 descriptions will be on groups, and the rest will be specific people within the DC universe. Even though this fanfic is meant to be humorous, the second one isn't that funny – in fact, the style of writing I've chosen has only made the group seem more serious somehow.

In case you're wondering why each description is so short, they're meant to be like that…Find out why by reading on.

So, let me be your field guide to the diverse characters of Detective Conan/Case Closed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone used in this fanfic.

* * *

Teen Detectives

Teen detectives are a very diverse species - ranging from motorbike-riding girls to shrunken teens. They all seem to have that urge to solve a mystery, no matter how long it takes. Most have an eidetic memory, and all of them have at least one special skill that sets them apart from others of the same species. These humans have a vast general knowledge and a strong sense of justice. The species normally don't let any feelings get the better of them unless the circumstance calls for it. In their spare time, they tackle homework…and still somehow find a way to have time to socialise.

Natural habitat: Any crime scene, anywhere in the world.

Diet: Probably a range of foods.

Favourite pastimes: Solving mysteries, solving puzzles. Idolising older detectives.

Dislikes: Any criminal that gets away/dies in the process of capture.

* * *

The Black Organisation

The Black Organisation is, as a whole, a rare, intelligent and highly trained species – newer members are taught how to tolerate high levels of pain in a matter of days. Higher-ranking members are seen parading the streets in black, although a few exceptions can be made. Lower members are condemned to be kept hidden after their initiation. Higher members enjoy being rich, attending fancy parties and other similar events whenever they can. This species is a very mysterious and intriguing one…they seem to know the art of invisibility, and have a queer liking of famous detectives.

Note that some members of the Black Organisation have detached themselves from the group, and some are double agents for the FBI or CIA.

Natural habitat: Mostly Japan.

Diet: Probably a range of foods.

Favourite pastimes: Shooting people/killing people (or a mixture of the two). They have a hidden liking for famous detectives, so maybe they read detective novels.

Dislikes: Targets that escape their clutches.

* * *

How do you like it? Please read and review!


	2. Gin and Vodka

This chapter, we look at some of the more dangerous characters, so you can look out for them if they appear…they'll most likely want to kill you or interrogate you!

* * *

Black Organisation members

Gin

Gin is a human shrouded in mystery, and rarely appears anywhere. He seems to like alcohol and cigarettes. His real name is unknown, and he has a high rank in the Black Organisation. If there was one human we could call heartless and cruel, this one would be it, as he enjoys killing people without a second thought. His secretary is Vodka (who in actual fact is more like his minion). This human is always decked out in a black suit, and his silver-white hair definitely stands out! He seems to have an affinity for finding Conan - in order to kill him.

(His laugh seems to be a key characteristic in all main bad guys.)

Natural habitat: Tokyo, Japan (maybe)

Diet: unknown

Favourite pastimes: Killing, lounging around in some fancy unknown location

Dislikes: unknown

Vodka

Much less is known about Vodka than Gin. Vodka is a tough-looking guy which has worn sunglasses and a black suit since his first appearance. Vodka sometimes refers to Gin as 'Aniki', meaning older brother, but in his case means that Gin is his senior. This human is the underdog of the Black Organisation, being a high ranker simply because he's the secretary of the Organisation – he has notably been less adept in killing and detecting people than other members. He never has any bad feelings for anyone (seemingly), and is very loyal to his seniors.

In manga stereotypes, I guess Vodka could be called the big guy with a bigger heart...if that's acceptable for a baddie.

Natural habitat: Tokyo, Japan (maybe)

Diet: unknown

Favourite pastimes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Conan, Shinichi and Heiji

Now we look at the teen detectives we looked at in the first section… I didn't do this at the start because I thought it would be easier to poke fun at the Black Org. first.

I'm trying to add more humour into this fic. Tell me if this is better than my previous two attempts or not!

* * *

Conan Edogawa (Shinichi Kudo)

This person is someone who can really keep his cool for a long time. He does have 'mad skills' when it comes to soccer and deduction, whereas his counterparts will just get (freaking) mad.

When it comes to music or romance, though, he's just not that knowledgeable. So when it comes to Ran, she's a 'tough and troublesome case,' alright – she's able to play the piano and likes to think about romantic things.

The last point I should make is the fact that Gosho Aoyama likes to draw his characters with dot eyes; Conan (I think) is the one with the most dot eye appearances.

Natural habitat: Tokyo, Japan

Diet: a range of foods, preferably curry rice

Favourite pastimes: deduction, solving puzzles/codes, playing soccer, as Conan – playing baseball

Dislikes: any killer who dies in the process of capture/escapes, Kid? [Conan/Shinichi might actually like him once he gets to know Kaito, what with their similar looks and all.]

* * *

Heiji Hattori

An Osakan with a sense of humour is never a good sign, is it? Well, Hattori's probably the opposite. He's the second-best of the teen detectives in the series.

He's very hot-tempered. That should explain my choice for various fanfics (some of the most popular are The Mysterious School and Ablaze) , where he can create and manipulate fire.

His childhood friend Kazuha is always thinking about how to get good luck for her and Heiji, but he always ends up being in the 'bad luck' side of things, getting injured to save her during the Mermaid Island case.

They say that 'noodles can bring people together' and this really appears to be the case with Heiji and his recommendations of Osakan ramen in Kazuha's first appearance (the Naniwa serial murder case). [A.N. This is only from memory, so it might not be correct.] Kazuha happens to get really angry at Heiji and Ran, thinking that they're a couple…not really bringing them together, is it?

Natural habitat: Osaka, Japan

Diet: a range of food, as long as it can be found in Osaka as well

Favourite pastimes: kendo, deduction, solving puzzles/codes

Dislikes: any criminal that escapes capture/dies, Kid? [We're all unsure because the only time Heiji met Kid was in an OVA (which is non-canonical).]

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Kogoro and Kaito Kid

I was trying to force the last few descriptions' humour. So, for an apology, let's get on with the next lot.

* * *

Kogoro Mouri

A mostly incompetent detective on most occasions, he can only be competent on a few occasions when the case has something that matters to him. He spends most of his time sleeping (like a creature called a 'sloth') or making wrong deductions at a crime scene. He goes out of his way to abuse his 'freeloader' whenever he considers the 'brat' to be an annoyance to others…which may have actually been Conan fishing for clues. This particular human has some kind of unending love for an idol called Yoko Okino, and is often found fawning over her.

Natural habitat: Tokyo, Japan

Diet: Probably a range of foods.

Main drink: Alcohol. Lots of it.

Favourite pastimes: Mahjong, watching Yoko Okino or being a fan of her in some way. (Sleeping, if it counts.) Smoking (Kid even got caught in Kogoro disguise once due to him not smoking.)

Dislikes: Anyone that harms or threatens to harm Ran (or maybe even Conan), heights.

* * *

Kaito Kid

Kid is actually two people, to set the record straight, three if the first Kid's assistant is included: Toichi Kuroba was the original, Toichi's son Kaito being the second. This article will focus on the latter of them, since Toichi was murdered eight years before the start of Magic Kaito.

Kaito Kid is a phantom thief who has become renowned for stealing gems in very showy ways – they include 'teleportation' and 'walking on air'. He is able to beat most police officers and detectives with his voice-changing skills and impeccable disguises. His main shame seems to be Conan, who undermines him many a time…This human is also famous for shining stolen gems in the moonlight for a red glow. The current Kid is afraid of fish, but no one needs to know that!

Natural habitat: Mostly Tokyo…but has been spotted in places like Paris.

Diet: Probably a range of foods (as long as it's not fish).

Favourite pastimes: Stealing gems. Mocking detectives. Charming the female part of the world's population (exception being Aoko).

Dislikes: Snake – the man that killed Toichi – and the Organisation that he works for.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
